


Did you know that ... ?

by astridthecrafty



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hints of Smut, Pen and Ink, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridthecrafty/pseuds/astridthecrafty
Summary: A quiet moment.Inspired by procrastinatingprompts.tumblr.com/post/160267329420/did-you-know-that-sharks-have-two-penises-it





	Did you know that ... ?

Lady Penelope slowly wandered around the area of the museum that were not opened for the benefactors pre-opening reception.

Although Tracy Industries was the majority investor it had been Gordon, specifically, that had been the driving force. Pushing Marine Conservation awareness you could see in his eyes how much this had meant to him. Being able to Educate people on how the oceans has suffered, the reefs had all but died and how close we had come to being too late to fix any of it ... it was all so important to him.

Yes, the joker of the pack had certainly let his steely Tracy nature show on this project.She'd watched him play his role impressively this evening, the atrocious shirts replaced by a pristine tuxedo ... she had to admit he did "scrub up well" as Parker had commented.

As the evening was nearing it's close she had taken advantage of not being host for a change and her Stuart Weitzman sandals had brought her here to the quietness behind the scenes.

A shadow mirrored in the plate glass in front of her ... the bow tie around his neck now undone lying either side of his collar.

"So this is where you wandered off to, we're just about ready to leave ... you okay?"

"Thank you Gordon, I'm fine. Maybe just a tad melancholy at how wasteful our own species has been."

She feels the comforting hand on her waist and allows it to guide her. She stops them in front of a 3-D model of a shark.

"This one I find amazing. Being able to see how impressive they are up close and to feel the texture of the skin. The interactivity is wonderful."

He stands behind her. Skimming his hands over her hips, encircling her waist with his arms.

“Did you know that sharks have two penises?” he whispers in her ear as he pressed himself up against her bottom.

“It is nearly three in the morning, shush. There was i thinking how mature you have been this evening, and now you go and spoil that." she laughs.

"No really. Okay, it's a bit more complicated than that, but still."

He nuzzles into her neck.

"We should get going." His hands return to her hips, sliding a little lower to leave no confusion of his intentions. His breath hitches.

"Penny... no underwear?"

"Not in this dress Gordon." she turns to face him and smiles demurely. "The fine fabric is far too delicate, and it feels far too divine against naked skin to spoil with any barriers."

His pupils darken. Her more subtle flirting has hit the mark. Gordon's voice is deepened with desire as he gruffs out "Let's go."

He manages a breath as they walk. "I hope you have more of those dresses, Penny."

"Many, _many_ more."


End file.
